


Need

by VolatileHeart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Biting, Blood Kink, Bonding, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Forced Orgasm, Foreskin Play, Kissing, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Other, Penis Size, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Sexist Language, Sexual Content, Size Difference, Size Kink, Small Penis, Soul Bond, Submission, Vaginal, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Wet & Messy, foreskin, slit anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 13:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4102818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolatileHeart/pseuds/VolatileHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon breeds up Jude, his omega, and can't wait to fill him up with his pups. Pwp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. Gideon is around 27, and Jude is around 26. Leave a comment if you like it, and prompts are always welcome. (Although I can't promise that they'll be written.) But they will definitely be saved for inspiration fuel, if I ever get writer's block. (Which happens quite often.) 
> 
> I'm not sure if anyone who's read my previous works has bothered to stick around due to my long absence, but if you're still here, I want to let you know that I will definitely be posting more frequently now that summer vacation is here. :D I've even got a multi-chapter in the works, so there's something to look forward to. Happy reading!

The hairs all over Gideon’s body bristled as his cock slipped into his mate’s omegan slit, only encountering mild resistance. The hot sheath squeezed around his length in a deliciously tight embrace, its silky walls caressing him as he began a deep, rhythmic thrust. The small boy beneath him let out a series of soft, labored breaths, barely cutting through the Alpha’s sharp grunts and growls. His smooth, shapely legs wrapped around Gideon’s narrow waist, pressing them closer together and allowing Gideon to bottom out on every single thrust.

“You’re almost as wet as you get during your heats.” Gideon pointed out with a smirk amongst the sound of wet slapping that filled the room.

Jude merely offered a sweet omegan groan in response, high pitched and desperate.

Gideon leant down to kiss his mate, realizing the boy was harshly biting his bottom lip when his own slightly chapped ones brushed against more tooth than skin. He chuckled and kissed along the omega’s jawline, whispering into the boy’s ear that he could bite Gideon’s shoulder if he needed to.

Jude latched on in an instant and surprised the alpha with the force that his jaws could exert. Blood trickled past the boy’s lips and down his chin, but he was oblivious to his mate’s wounds due to Gideon’s sudden roughness, completely turned on by the faux bondmark that his omega had left. “You’re fucking hot.” Gideon ground out, thrusting more rapidly as Jude’s bite on him tightened. The sweet, musky scent of aroused omega permeated the room and could surely be picked up on the streets outside.

Gideon remembered watching his omegan classmates disappear from school for a week out of every month, making a mental note to remember who was absent and spent his afternoon casually strolling by their houses, hoping to pick up the heady scent of their heats.

But Gideon was a grown alpha now, mated to the sweetest smelling omega he’d ever known. Other omegas’ scents left no more of an impression on him than the smell of fresh pastries or wildflowers did. It was pleasant, but it didn’t make him want to breed up the omega on the spot.

Unless it was Jude’s scent, that was.

He felt the small body under his own shudder and emit breathy moans, as well as the pulsing of the boy’s vagina around his cock, begging for his seed. His knot began to swell, eager for his own orgasm. He pressed as deeply as he could into Jude’s body, enjoying the omega’s pained moan as he forced his knot into the too-tight hole, causing a squelching sound that only made him grow bigger with arousal. His knot finally caught on the boy’s sensitive rim, preventing them from separating without causing severe pain. With an aggressive, predatory growl, Gideon spilled his seed inside of his lover, images of the small omega fat and cranky with his pups flitted through his mind despite the fact that the couple had agreed that Jude should stay on birth control for the time being.

Jude fell back onto the pillows, panting and allowing his body to be shifted so that they could lie comfortably on their sides, facing each other. Gideon ran his palm up and down the plump thigh that was swung over his hips, running his fingertips over the slightly risen stripes of skin, pale remnants of long since faded stretch marks. His hand ran across Jude’s hipbone, covered by a healthy layer of fat and much unlike the sharp, jutting ones that he’d seen on slim omegas in the skin mags he had as a teenager. He continued over the blonde’s slight paunch, loving the feel of his mate’s plush belly under his calloused hands. Finally, he reached Jude’s tiny cocklet, the appendage oozing clear pre-cum from the tapered end of its foreskin. It twitched excitedly in his grasp when he took the tip between his thumb and forefinger, easing the foreskin down over the tender, pink head. His thumb massaged gently over the leaking slit, causing Jude to grown into his alpha’s chest as is fatigued body was forced to endure yet more stimulation. The omega attempted explaining to his mate before that he was too sensitive after being knotted, that having another orgasm so soon after such an intense breeding was simply too much, but Gideon would have none of it—he insisted, every time, that he attend to his mate’s dripping cocklet whenever he saw it in such a state.

Gideon said that he couldn’t help it, that it was in his nature to satisfy his mate wholly and completely, but Jude was pretty sure that he just liked to see his omega squirm and whine beneath him.

“Be gentle!” Jude pleaded as the man’s blunt nail dug into the slit of his cocklet, the pleasure from it so intense that his legs began twitching from the overstimulation. Gideon ignored the boy and began pumping the engorged nub with just two fingers, the lower half of his mate’s body growing more spastic with each slow, drawn out stroke. “That hurts.” Jude whined, a few tears escaping his eyes.

“Poor puppy.” The alpha teased, not changing his pace in the slightest. “You should be grateful—a lot of alphas don’t allow their omegas to cum at all.”

Jude grew silent, quieted by the man’s gentle chide.

He panted heavily as his reddened cocklet was firmly stroked from base to tip, and groaned in relief when he felt his already-tight little sac draw up against his body. He orgasmed in three short spurts, sending pleasure all throughout his lower body and painting his mate’s hard stomach clear with watery omegan cum. Jude could feel that his face was red, and panted loudly into his mate’s chest as his spent cocklet was abandoned, hanging limp between his thighs as his alpha gripped at his hips, shooting more of his seed into the boy’s body.

“You’ll be fat with my pups.”

Jude nodded, knowing better than to contradict his alpha when the man was in this kind of state.

“You’ll be my little breeding bitch.” Gideon smiled wickedly, pupils dilated so much that you could barely make out a faint line of blue on the outer edges of his irises.

“Yes.” Jude whimpered.

“I’ll tear your pussy open on my knot every night until you catch.” Jude was thrilled at the idea, and Gideon could scent it. “Little whore,” The man growled, “you’ll spread your thighs in an instant for my cock, won’t you?”

“Yes, alpha!” Jude shuddered.

Gideon laved the bondscar on Jude’s neck with his tongue. “Your pussy is always dripping for my cock, isn’t it?”

“It is!”

Gideon let out another terrifying growl, one that caused goosebumps to form all over his mate’s body, and released his seed inside of the omega again, determined to produce as many heirs as possible.

It went on like this for another hour, with Gideon accusing the omega of doing anything that he could to get his alpha’s knot in his pussy, and Jude eagerly agreeing with him as he was pumped with hot seed, causing his tummy to distend ever so slightly.

Once the alpha’s knot finally faded, he slipped gently out of Jude’s fucked-out hole and kissed his mate with as much passion as he had when they were newly bonded.

**Author's Note:**

> You may ask, "Dear author, how does one biologically acquire a penis, testicles and vagina?"
> 
> My answer is, "Porn, dear reader, can make anything possible."
> 
> Basically, I don't fucking know anything about human biology, but I do know that omegan anatomy should include a separate orifice specifically for breeding and birthing because that just makes sense. And it's hot. 
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes that you might have encountered. This was written in a few hours, as inspiration struck me very suddenly. I also wrote most of this at my grandmother's, of all places, so that I could post it due to my lack of wifi at home at the moment. So that was difficult. 
> 
> I need Jesus. 
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment or prompt if you liked the story. :)


End file.
